The Morning After the Night Before
by Dharma.Karma
Summary: The morning after the final episode of Season 1. What happens when Dev flips out of Karen? How does Derek react? I suck at summaries, read it and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Smash Fanfic. I think I could make it longer if people are interested, but it can be a one-shot.  
I own nothing but my ideas._

**The Morning After the Night Before**

I shuffled into rehearsal 15 minutes late after the best, and worst, night of my life.

"Ms. Cartwright, how nice of you to grace us with your presence," Derek yelled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," I said, trying to sound confident.

"Okay, now that our Marilyn is here we can get started. Let's take it from the top of Let Me Be your Star."

I got into position and prayed I could make it through today's rehearsal and tonight's performance. Half way through the first son, I knew I was in troubling. Singing hurt my freshly broken ribs and dancing was killing my freshly sprained ankle.

"Ms. Cartwright!" Derek yelled, "What in bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Nothing, I'm fine." I snapped back, "Can I take 5?"

"Take 5, Ms. Cartwright, I want to see you."

Crap, this wasn't going to be good. I needed a minute to think and I needed pain killers. "I need to use the restroom first; I'll catch you in a minute." I said as I hurried towards the dressing room. I walked in, grabbed my bag and found the small bottle of pills. I took 2 and made my way to Derek, having no idea how I was going to explain my despicable performance of the morning. When I reached Derek, he wrapped his arm around my back, touching my sore ribs and I winced in pain.  
"I'm not going to bite Ms. Cartwright."

"I know, I just…" I stopped, trying to fight the tears that were building in my eyes. The pain and exhaustion was definitely catching up to me.

His face softened in an instant "Oh Darling, what's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter. Art isn't therapy." A tear ran down my check removing the makeup that was covering the bruise on my cheek.

"Is that a bruise on your face?" Derek asked, his voice warm and concerned.

I thought about lying, but there really was no point. He was going to find out.

"Yes. I…I got…I was mugged last night after the performance." I lied.

"Is that why you were late? Are you hurt anywhere else?'

"Yes, but I'll be ok"

"What happened?" He asked softly, almost like he cared.

"I got beat up, okay? It's not a big deal. I'll do better, I promise."  
"Okay, you take breaks when you need to, just let me know. You're my star and I need to you to be able to perform tonight."

"Yea, okay. Thanks." I said, not letting on how scared I was about being able to perform tonight.

3 hours later my body was screaming in pain and I was utterly exhausted. I had never been more thankful to hear the words; "Let's break for lunch" leave the directors mouth as I was at that moment. "Ms. Cartwright, I need you." Derek yelled and my heart sank. I knew my performance hadn't been up to par and I was trying to mentally prepare for a Dark Lord berating.

"I know, it's not my best, but I'll do better tonight." I said, slowly lifting my head to see him hurrying towards me with concern on his face. The concerned look surprised me and I looked back down at my feet.

"Are you really okay? Your mind doesn't seem to be here today."  
"I'm sorry, I'm just, there's no excuse. I'm sorry." I said, continuing to stare at my feet. He gently grabbed my arm and led me to a seat in the audience.

"Oh darling, what really happened to you last night?"  
There he was calling me darling again. His voice so sweet and soft I could almost convince myself that he truly cared about me…almost.

"I told you, I got mugged." I said, my voice quivering as I thought about what had really happened.

"I don't think that's what happened. Did your fiancé do this to you?"

How could that man read me so well? No one else had even noticed that I was hurt; much less that Dev was the one that beat me. I felt tears burning in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from welling over and falling slowly down my cheeks.

"Oh Karen, I'm so sorry that this happened." He said his voice completely sincere, and utterly tender.

"It's fine, really. I just…I spent all night in the ER and I'm really tired."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"I went back to the hotel after the performance and he was in my room. He tried to apologize for what he'd done, but I didn't want to hear it. I just wanted him to leave. I asked him to go and he got angry. He slapped me in the face and I just stood there in shock. Before I knew it I was on the floor and he was kicking me, telling me that I had ruined everything." The tears were really falling now as I spilled my guts to my director.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gently rubbed circles on my arm with his thumb. I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent, which was so masculine and strong, just like him.

"You spent the night in the ER and didn't call me?" He asked in a non-judgmental, kind, almost hurt way.

"Why would I have called you? You don't need to be part of my drama." I said, shocked that he would have even thought of me calling him.

"I could have been there with you. I would have come straight away if you had called me."  
"I…I…" I was at a loss for words. Was Derek Wills really being nice to me? I guess it's the perk of being "his star."

"What else is hurt?"  
"Oh, the pain meds are taking care of that, it's really not that big of a deal." I said, afraid of what he'd do or say if I told him the truth.

"I didn't ask if the pain meds were effective love, I asked what else was hurt. Please tell me." His voice was so soft and gentle, just like it had been yesterday in the wardrobe room.  
"I broke a rib and sprained my ankle. I was trying to get away from him and I tripped." I said, remembering how scared I had been and the anger in Dev's eyes.

Derek's face paled and his jaw dropped. "You've been rehearsing with a broken rib and sprained ankle all morning and didn't think it was important to tell me?"

"I…it's not your problem Derek. I can still do the show. No one else has even noticed." I said, terrified that he was going to give the part to Ivy.

"I don't give a damn about the show, can't you see that? I care about you. I've always cared about you." He whispered the last part and lowered his head looking away from me.

"I had no idea. You were with Ivy, and Rebecca, how was I supposed to know that you cared about me?"

"I don't suppose you could have known. I just, you were with _him,_ and I couldn't tell you how I felt. I do understand love Karen. I understand it better than you know which is why I have tried to avoid it for the last seven years."

I noticed tears filling his eyes as he took a deep breath and looked away.

"What happened?"

"She passed away. Cancer. I wasn't there for her the way I should have been. The way I wanted to be. I had work and commitments that I thought were important, and then she got sick and it was too late. Okay, enough of this," He said, his voice returning to its normal gruff tone "it's time to eat. Do you want me to go get you something so you can stay off of your ankle?"

"No, it's fine. Jessica was going to get me a sandwich. Thanks for the offer though."

"See you after the break." He said and got up and left without a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the wonderful response to this story! I'm not exactly sure where this is going to go, so if you have any ideas, let me know._

_I don't own anything except the ideas._

Chapter 2

That was just like Derek Wills, drop a bomb on someone and then walk away as if nothing had happened. I limped back to the dressing room to wait for Jessica and take some more pain meds. My mind was so focused on what Derek had said that I didn't see Dev standing in the corner. As I sat down I heard a noise that made me look up and I was instantly filled with fear.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound confident and keep the terror out of my voice.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." He started walking toward me and I was frozen with fear. He lifted his hand and brushed a strand of hair off of my face.

"Leave me alone Dev, I don't want you here! Please go." My tough exterior was rapidly crumbling. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, then I saw his face change and I knew I was in trouble.

"What do you mean you don't want me here?" He shouted, the anger dripping from every word. I closed my eyes and prayed that Jessica would walk in, as I opened my eyes I saw his hand coming towards my face again, only this time it was coming out of anger and not out of guilt. I felt the sting on my cheek, then Dev was on the ground and Derek was hitting him.

"Derek stop, please. He's not worth it. Just let him go." I said, my voice shaking and my cheek aching.

"He's not worth it? Of course he's not worth it, but you are Karen. I'm calling the police." Derek said with a strange mix of affection and anger.

"You assaulted me and you're going to call the cops?" Dev said, aghast that someone might think that someone would dare to cross him.

"You beat the bloody hell out of her last night. You deserve to be in jail." Derek said, his voice full of visceral anger.

"That's none of your business. That's between me and Karen." Dev said, his tough guy act starting to come unraveled faced with someone he couldn't beat up easily.

"It damn well is my business. She's my star and you tried to break her, but she doesn't break so easily does she Dev" Derek spat his name out like it was Satan's own.

"She doesn't belong to you, she belongs to me." Dev said, putting his head down, knowing that he'd been beaten by the mighty Derek Wills.  
"I don't _belong _to either of you, but I am going to press charges." I said softly, turning to look at the crowd that had gathered I had decided it was time, "Will someone please call the police?"

"Damn it Karen, you can't do that to me!" Dev yelled, while still being held back by Derek.

"You broke her rib and sprained her ankle and then you come here and assault her again, she should have called the police last night." Derek's words rang true and I was filled with regret for not having called the police sooner, but I guess late is better than never and now that I knew I couldn't trust him at all, I had to do this.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Dev said putting his head down, "I just love her so much."

"Well, I don't love you any more Dev. Just leave me alone. Please." I begged my voice sounded so much smaller than I wanted it to.

The police arrived moments later and took Dev away in handcuffs. They took my statement and left the theater. The whole fiasco had really taken away rehearsal time and Derek was more on edge than ever. I was sure that Derek was going to replace me after wasting so much of his rehearsal time.

"Okay people, back to work. We have a lot to do and very little time to get it done. Ms. Cartwright, a moment."

My heart sank, knowing that this was the moment I had been dreading, knowing that all the kindness that he had showed me to this point merely an act to get me through my performance.  
"Are you okay to continue rehearsing?" He asked, his voice full of concern.  
"Yea, I'll be fine. I just…" my voice trailing off as I thought about all that had happened in the last 24 hours.

"I know. You're going to be wonderful tonight just like you were last night. Just remember to grab hold of those emotions and exploit them."

"Art isn't therapy, I know. I'll be fine Derek." I said, more confident than I really felt, but slowly feeling my inner Marilyn returning.

The rehearsal seemed to drag on forever, but we finished with three hours before we had to be back for that evening's preview. I was looking forward to a nice relaxing dinner and maybe a nap before I had to be back, but those thoughts were interrupted.

"Ms. Cartwright, I need to see you." Derek yelled as everyone else was filing out of the theater.  
"Yes Mr. Wills, what do you need?" I asked, trying not to let my irritation come through.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Do you need a ride home?" His face soft again and his voice once again filled with a concern that I was starting to think was reserved for me alone.

"I…I'm fine, I just want to grab a bite to eat and take a nap before I have to be back."  
"Well, at least let me take you out to eat and drive you back to the hotel. Please," he added, seeing the discomfort on my face.  
"Okay, but no funny business."  
He laughed a genuine laugh that I hadn't heard before.

"Okay, no funny business, darling."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reading! I finished this and decided it really should go up with chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. _

_Oh, I don't own anything except the plot, which really belongs to my inner muse. ;) _

Dinner with Derek was nice. I didn't know he was capable of being kind and downright sweet, but he proved me wrong. He didn't mention his lost love again and I didn't bring it up. It was obviously something he kept close to his chest. If he wanted to talk about it again, I'd let him bring it up. He didn't bring up Dev either, other than asking me if a few times if I was okay, mainly when he made me laugh and the laughing caused me to wince in pain.

The second night of being Marilyn went almost as well as the first night. My adrenalin was pumping and I hardly felt the pain, at least until the performace was over. I was sitting in the dressing room when he alked in.

"What are you still doing here? Everyone's left for the night." He paused before asking, "Are you ok?" I continued sitting there lost in thought. "Karen!" He almost yelled breaking me out of my fog, his presence simultaneously relaxing me and putting me on edge.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" I asked, trying to focus on his words and not the million things running through my mind.

"What are you still doing here, Love? Everyone else has left for the night."  
"Oh, I just," I stumbled over my words, fighting the urge to run away and also fighting the urge to run into his arms and have him hold me, "I guess I lost track of time. It's been a long day."  
He smiled his sweet smile, the one that made my heart skip a beat and said, "Would you like a ride to the hotel? I'm headed there anyway." He added as an afterthought.

"Sure, that'd be great. Thanks." I said, standing up and realizing that my ankle hurt more now than it had all day, as I started to collapse. I felt his strong arms catch me and looking into his cool green eyes, I whispered, "Thank you."  
"Are you okay?" he asked me for the hundredth time today.  
"Yea, I guess my ankle hurts a little more than I realized." I said, smiling shyly, embarrassed that I had just fallen into his arms.

"Would you like me to carry you to the car?" he asked with his voice full of worry.

"No, I'm fine. I just…could you maybe help a little?" I asked, resistant to being carried. He wrapped his arm around me and helped me out to the car.

"Thank you for doing this. It means the world to me." I said, not wanting to give him the wrong idea, but wanting to make sure he knew how much I appreciated his willingness to help me out, even if it was only because I was his star, which was something I was seriously beginning to doubt.

"Of course darling, whatever you need, I'm here for you." He said in a voice that was almost shy and hesitant, something I had never heard or thought I would hear coming from him. He was Derek Wills after all, known all over Broadway and the theater community, as being a womanizing heartless man. And here he was, having a heart and showing it to me. I was flattered beyond words, and scared that it was really just a game he was playing with my heart. I was sure I couldn't make it through yet another heartbreak right now.

We got to the hotel and I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Can you walk or do you need some help?" he asked.

"I think I can make it on my own. It must have fallen asleep." I got out of the car and limped towards the hotel door. He hurried ahead of me and held the door open for me, smiling gently as I hobbled along. We made it to the fifth floor which is where we were both staying and I turned to the right and he turned to the left, ready to go our separate ways, when he stopped and looked at me.

"No one else here knows. The theater business is brutal and I don't like to share things so no one knows that I lost my Becca. To be honest no one knew that I had my Becca either. It's just not something I share with everyone." He said, looking down at his feet trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone."  
"I know, I just… you're different from the other girls Karen. I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you Derek. I can't, right now, there's too much, I just…"

"I didn't mean to imply anything; I just thought you should know I'm not like this with everyone."

"Oh, trust me Derek, I know you're not like this with everyone." I said, smiling my first genuine smile since before Dev had broken my heart. "Derek, would you… I'm sorry… I…Dev had a key to my room. Would you mind walking me there, just in case?"

"It would be my pleasure." He said, wrapping his arm around mine and walking me to my room.

The room was empty when we arrived at the door and we said goodnight to each other, but before we could go, he leaned in and gave me a soft, gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Karen." He said as he walked away.

"You too, Derek." I said, waving slightly as he closed the door behind him.

_Reviews feed my inner muse. Keep them coming and I'll keep on writing. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The next three weeks of previews flew by without incident. Dev was released on bail and had gone back to New York, at least that's what I was assuming since he hadn't bothered me. Derek was still being sweet and protective. He drove me to the hotel every night and walked me to my room, "just to be sure." Most nights he gave me a small kiss on my cheek or forehead, but if Jessica was there he's just say goodnight and leave, which was okay by me. I wasn't ready for another relationship, and yet I couldn't seem to get my director out of my head.

Being Marilyn was wonderful and the reviews were fantastic. We were on our way to Broadway and I was on my way to being a real star. It was hard to believe that my dreams were coming true, especially with my personal life falling down around me. My physical injuries were healing nicely and I was able to take less pain medication and do more pain free every day. The emotional pain, however, was much harder to deal with. There were no magic pills to make that pain go away. Derek had been right when he told me I had so much of Marilyn at my fingertips. Adding the heart break did wonders for my performance, however it didn't heal the gaping hole in my heart. I guess only time will heal that one, and maybe falling in love…I had to stop thinking of Derek.

When we got back to New York Derek drove me to my apartment. On the way he broke the silence

"You were brilliant during the preview." He said in his director's voice.

"Thanks. It wouldn't have been possible without you." I said, hoping that him talking about the show meant he couldn't tell how nervous I was about being back in New York.

"Are you ready for Broadway, Darling?" He asked, a little softer, but still in his director voice and not the sweet voice that I'd become accustomed to hearing when we were alone.

"Yeah, I think so. It's so exciting" I replied, trying to sound more excited than I was feeling at the current moment. Yes I was excited that we were headed to Broadway, but all I could think about was possibly running into Dev.

"Are you going to be safe in your apartment? I…I need you to stay healthy." Derek said with hesitation in his wonderful sweet voice that made my heart rate quicken.

"I don't know. He has a key and…" I stopped my voice catching and tears trickling down my cheek. I hadn't been able to change the locks and I had no idea what to expect when I got home. Dev had his own place, but he spent most of his time at my apartment.

"Have you had them change the locks?" Derek asked, again with the sweet voice that I was so charming.

"No, not yet…they couldn't" I stopped wiping away the tears and trying to gain my composure, "they couldn't do it until I was back. I have to sign something."

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight? I want to make sure you're safe." Derek said, reaching over and taking my hand in his.

"I…I don't want to put you out like that." I replied, not wanting to tell him that I was afraid of what would happen if we were sleeping in the same apartment. Reading my mind the way only he can, his face changed to one of feigned innocence "Darling, there'd be no…what did you call it? Funny business? Just me, keeping my star safe until you can get the locks changed."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be any trouble?" I asked, still worried a little about what would happen if I accepted the offer. I was fantasizing about Derek and me, but I wasn't ready to have it become a reality, at least not yet. It was way too early for that.

"I'll sleep on the couch, love. Please, I insist." How could I possibly argue with that?

"Okay, but just for tonight. I promise I'll get the locks changed in the morning before rehearsal."

"We don't have rehearsal tomorrow and there's no rush, just when you feel safe to go home."  
"Thank you." I said a little shocked that he was being this protective.

We drove the rest of the way to his place in silence, his hand still holding mine, his thumb gently rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. My heart rate accelerating as I felt his strong hands on my small one, and my imagination going wild with what could happen between us if we both would let ourselves relax. No, that'd be a mistake. I had to keep reminding myself that he was my boss and a womanizer; no matter how much he made me think otherwise, I couldn't be sure. I moved my hand slightly and he jerked his hand away. The look on his face told me that he thought I had gotten the wrong idea.  
"I'm sorry." He said, not even looking at me, his voice soft and husky.

"It's okay" I said in a quiet whisper, not trusting my vocal cords to function properly if I spoke much louder. That man does things to me that I just couldn't explain.

We finally arrived at his apartment and he got our bags out of the trunk and insisted that he carry both of them. I knew at that point there was no use arguing with iim, so I just followed along behind him. As we reached his place, he handed me the key and asked me to open his door. As I opened it I heard a voice inside.

"Um, are you expecting someone?" I asked, confused by the entire situation and desperately afraid that I was going to walk in and be greeted by his secret lover.  
"No, why?" he asked, his voice full of concern telling me that my crazy imagination was once again incorrect.

"There's someone inside," I whispered, pointing at the door for added emphasis.

Derek gently set the bags down, stepped in front of me and slowly walked into his apartment, motioning me to stay where I was. As he creped in, I followed a few steps behind him with my cell phone in my hand, ready to call 911 at the first sign of trouble.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I heard Derek ask as he rounded the corner towards the stairs.

The voices continued as we both headed deeper into his gigantic apartment.  
"Karen? It's okay, all clear." He laughed as I walked into the living room to find the television on. He walked over and put his arm around my shoulder and we both laughed.  
"I think I may be a bit on edge." I laughed at myself as we walked back to the door to get the bags.

"I was just as nervous as you. I can't believe I left the television on all this time," his forehead creasing as he said it. Just then we heard the sound of breaking glass and a shriek from upstairs. Derek ran up the stairs with me following right behind him. When we got to his bed room we saw the shattered window and a note on his bed. He picked it up and read it out loud,  
"Derek, I know you're sleeping with her and I'm warning you, she's mine. Signed Dev. Karen, call the police. This bloke needs to go back to jail to stay," Derek almost hissed, the anger evident in every part of his speech and his body language.

I obeyed and within fifteen minutes the police were there, once again taking our statements. Derek and I went and got a cheap motel room. We wanted to go to someplace out of the way and unusual for Derek. As we walked to our room I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about your window." tentatively, unsure of how Derek was feeling or what he was thinking. He had been very quiet on the way here and his face was always so hard for me to read.

"I don't care about my window; I just can't believe he was in my apartment. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit shaken up." I said, staring at my toes and once again fighting the impulse to run into his arms, but in true Derek style, he read my mind and walked over putting his arm around my shoulder. We walked into the rundown motel room and once again broke into laughter. It was a far cry from our accommodations in Boston. We took turns showering and then crawled into separate beds after checking to make sure the deadbolt and chain were latched. We had already had too much excitement for one night; we certainly didn't want to have to call the police again.

_Thanks for reading. I love reviews so if you have anything positive (or constructively negative) please leave me a comment. Also, if you have anything you'd like to see more of/less of or something I haven't touched on at all, let me know that too and I'll try to work it in! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all of the reviews and story adds! The reviews keep me writing! A special thanks to Western Wicked Witch for help with ideas for this chapter. _

_Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. It was a crazy busy weekend! Hope Chapter 5 was worth the wait. _

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I awoke to a phone ringing. I looked over and saw Derek sitting in a chair watching me.

"Eileen, it is six o'clock in the morning, what are you calling for?" Derek said, looking over at me and mouthing the word "Sorry."  
"Fine, but I need a few hours to help Ms. Cartwright with a few things." Derek said looking at me and giving that grin that barely registers on his lips, but lights up his eyes.

"Alright, I'll bring Ms. Cartwright along with me, but you need to take it easy on her. She's had a very rough night." Derek said, his overly protective voice making my heart beat faster. "I know, because she spent it with me Eileen. Her ex-fiancé beat her while we were in Boston and was released on bail. I was afraid to let her go home because he has a key so we went back to my place. When we walked in there was a note on my bed from him and a broken window, so we spent the night in a rundown motel." He stopped and listened for a few moments when I saw his face flush and his look turn instantly to one of anger.

"No Eileen, I'm not _banging_ her and if I was it would be none of your bloody business." Derek spat out, while looking at me and mouthing the word "Sorry" one more time.

They ended the conversation and Derek turned his full attention to me.

"I'm sorry the phone woke you. I had no idea she was going to call. I would have turned the ringer off."  
"It's okay," I said, wiping the sleep from my eyes, "How long have you been awake?"  
"About an hour, I couldn't sleep." Derek said with sadness in his voice that I hadn't heard since he told me about Becca.

"Are you okay? You sound," I hesitated because I didn't want to upset him "different."

"I'm just tired I guess" He said, putting his head down and looking away from me. I knew he was lying to me.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but I wish you wouldn't lie to me." I said, watching his face for any reaction. I was definitely not expecting to see tears well in his eyes.

"Derek, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push." I said, feeling horrible that I had made him this upset.

"I'm fine, I just…" He stopped and took a deep breath "Today is Becca's birthday, was Becca's birthday. It's just a hard day, but I'll be fine." He said, straightening himself up and taking another deep breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, but thank you for asking, it…it means a lot." He said, looking down, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sure you heard that Eileen wants a meeting this morning."  
"Yeah let me grab some clothes and I'll be good to go." I said, partially thankful that he had changed the subject.

We headed to the studio in a comfortable silence. When we arrived we walked in together and Tom and Julia exchanged a look. I'm sure they thought there was something more going on between Derek and me, but I was beyond caring what other people thought. I knew that we weren't sleeping together and that's all the mattered, and yet, it wasn't all that mattered. I did care what they thought. I didn't want them to think that he gave me the part because we were sleeping together; I wanted them to know that I had earned the part of Marilyn.

We all sat at the table, except for Tom who was sitting at the piano.  
"Shall we get started?" Derek asked, in a formal, director voice.

We talked about notes from the preview and Tom and Julia made a few changes to the book and had me sing through them a few times. It was a pretty informal meeting and as we were leaving Julia stopped me in the hall.

"You know Derek has a bit of a reputation, right?" She asked her face and voice showing nothing but concern.

"I know, but there's really nothing going on between us, he's just protective of his star." I said leaving out how my heart felt about the whole situation.

"Okay I just don't want you to get hurt. He's a bit of a heart breaker." She said in a hushed tone, like it was some kind of secret.

"Thank you for your concern." I said trying to not get annoyed that she was making such a big deal out of our arriving at the same time.

As I walked away, towards Derek's car I overheard Tom and Julia talking.

"You know what he did to Ivy. I hate to see him destroy another young star." Julia told Tom.

"Yeah, she's not strong enough to take a broken heart when she learns the truth about Mr. Director. He's such a jerk." Tom responded in his annoyed, I hate Derek voice.

I kept walking pretending not to have overheard the conversation. I finally got to Derek's car and he was standing there waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" He asked his voice emotionless.

"Julia had to warn me about you and what a heartbreaker you were. I need to be careful because apparently I'm not strong enough to handle heartbreak." I said, trying my best not to laugh.

"You should listen to her. I am a heartbreaker." He said a wide smile spreading across his face and for the first time today reaching his eyes. "How about we head over to your place and get those locks changed?"

"You can just drop me off if you want, I'm sure you have better things to do than babysit me today." I said feeling very insecure in where he and I stood. I couldn't believe that I had let myself develop feelings for Derek, and yet here I was praying that he'd say he wanted to spend the day with me because I couldn't imagine going home without him by my side.

"Nonsense," he said in his adorable accent, his smile fading as he added, "I don't really want to be alone today if you don't mind the company I'd rather enjoy it, of course if you'd rather I just drop you at your place that would be fine too." He added almost as an afterthought.

"I'd love for you to join me, I just…" I stopped. I so badly wanted to know how Derek felt about me, but I was too afraid to ask. "I'd really appreciate that." I said deciding that it would be safer if I just left that question unasked, at least for the time being.

_Do you think there need to be more characters involved or do you like it with just Derek, Karen and Dev? I'm trying to decide where to go with this. I have an idea for Chapter 6, but no ideas past that._


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything. Enjoy the last chapter. _

**Chapter 6**

After our meeting with the creative team Derek and I went to my place to talk to the super about changing the locks. We drove mostly in silence, talking occasionally about the show. As we pulled up to my building he parked the car and hurried around to open my door. We had decided to go drop off my bags before going to see the super. As I opened the door I could tell something was wrong. I stopped as I was walking through the door and Derek ran into me as I stood in the doorway, my jaw on the floor.

"Sor-" he started as he saw the amount of flowers and balloons his jaw joined mine on the floor.

"What the bloody…" Derek started, his hand instinctively going for mine. We stood in shock for a few moments staring at my poor apartment, which looked like a flower shop had thrown up in it. Flowers and balloons covered every empty spot in my living room. I slowly walked in, with my hand still firmly in Derek's, and opened one of the cards off the closest bouquets to read the card.

"Karen, I love you more than words. Please forgive me, love Dev," I read to Derek, the words making my stomach churn.

"That bloke has serious issues" Derek said his face full of concern, "let me help you clean this up." He said sweetly, his thumb making circles on the back of my hand.

I stood in the middle of the mess with tears streaming down my face. How could I have allowed someone like Dev into my life and why hadn't I seen him for what he was earlier?

"Now now darling, don't cry." Derek said pulling me into a hug and kissing me gently on the forehead. "We'll get this cleaned up and he'll be out of your life for good."

"I just…I feel so stupid" I said through the tears. "How could I have let someone like him get so close to me? What does that say about me? Why didn't I notice that he was completely crazy?" I said a sob welling in my throat that I swallowed hard against.

"You had no way of knowing. Everyone was fooled by the bloke. You can't blame yourself for this Karen." He placed his fingers under my chin and gently lifted my head until our eyes met. "Karen, this is not your fault, Love and I won't let you sit here and blame yourself. Yes he's crazy, but that's on him, not you and don't ever forget it."

"Thanks Derek. Why are you so nice to me?" I asked, not sure that I really wanted to hear the answer, but needing to know.

"I like you Karen Cartwright. You're different from the other girls. There's something about you that reminds me…" He stopped and took a deep breath while I was holding mine, "You remind me of Becca in some ways. She was sweet and kind, like you." He said his cool green eyes never leaving mine and in the process convincing me that he might actually be telling the truth. What if I was the one that could change Derek Wills from a womanizing heartbreaker, into something kinder, and gentler, something that I had already seen in him? "She never had anything bad to say about anyone. It was so opposite of everyone else in the theater business…" his voice trailed off and the sadness returned to his beautiful eyes.

"Was she in the business?" I asked, trying to figure out more about this mystery woman.

"No, she was a school teacher." He chuckled as he continues, "she taught kindergarten in the Bronx. She would have loved you." He said, his voice returning to its previous seriousness. It was my turn to hold him while tears filled his eyes. I don't think he actually let any fall, but they were there glistening like sad diamonds in his striking green eyes. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his forehead gently and then held onto him for dear life. I knew the pain that came from deep loss and I wanted to offer whatever comfort I could. Derek took a deep, steading, breath and said, "Let's get this place cleaned up, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me," I said, unwrapping my arms from him and grabbing one of his hands with mine, "thank you Derek." I said, looking into his eyes.

We spent the next hour throwing away flowers and popping balloons in the living room. When we finished we made our way to the bedroom to look for flowers there. There were none, but before we could leave Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I could feel my heart beat speed up as he pulled me to him and placed his perfect lips on mine. The kiss started gentle and gradually got stronger as we made our way to my bed. His strong hands caressed my back. We spent the next hour getting to know every nook and cranny of each other's body. It was better than any time I had spent with Dev. Now all I had to do was pray that he hadn't used me like he had used so many women in the past.

_OK, I know it's not the best ending in the world, but I just couldn't see the story anymore and I wanted it to have some sort of ending. I hope you enjoyed it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Thank you to Western Wicked Witch who wrote this last chapter! I hope everyone loves it as much as I do! _

I had spent the night with Derek and I was scared not just of him, I was scared of everyone. Rehearsals went by in a blur; I had a hard time concentrating. The slightest noise made me jump. I confided in Jessica and Bobby and they took turns staying with me in my apartments on nights when I couldn't sleep. I knew Dev was out there, somewhere, watching me. Yes I had spent the first few nights with Derek, but if Dev was out there, I couldn't let my director get caught up in this. Bombshell was on the line. And so was my fledgling career.

As days turned into weeks, I was still walking on eggshells. Derek continued to show his concern by asking me how things were going. Jessica and Bobby continued supporting me by just being there.

One night, while standing in the wings of the empty theater, which was the one place I found solace, I saw Dev. He was lurking in the shadows, like the Phantom. He had yet to see me, but he seemed to be looking for someone. Was it me, or Derek?

He searched the stalls where the audience would later gather to watch my performance, and scoured the circle, upper circle and the gods searching. The longer he looked the angrier he seemed to get, swearing and muttering under his breath.

Derek eventually walked into the theater. Dev stopped, looking unsure; Derek was the first to break the tension. "What, no flowers? You must have been the flower shop's best customer!" every word dripping with anger and sarcasm.

Dev responded, "She was the love of my life, until Marilyn took over, YOU took over! You made her afraid to answer back, then, when I thought I had her back, you showed up at the apartment! You Perv! She stood there with practically nothing on and I bet you loved every minute. Probably trying to work out how to get her into bed!"  
"Will you please stop yelling?" Derek shouted while I stood holding my breath watching with a strange fascination. I got out my phone and started recording, just in case it turned physical, I would have proof that Dev was the attacker.

"Karen is a star! Do you know the day after you beat her; she went on stage and performed. She was in agony and yet she didn't want to let anyone down. That's the heart of a star. Everyone was against her, but I helped her be the star I saw in her first audition." Derek yelled with a passion that I hadn't seen anywhere except while he was working.

Dev stood, stunned and looking like a frightened child.

"In all the years we were together I had never seen her so passionate, I got scared. So I pulled away, I found solace in RJ and Ivy. It was wrong, unforgivable. Then Karen's opening night I stood in the back of the theater and as she sang the last song, I realized that I had lost her forever. I lost her to Bombshell, I lost her to you and I saw red." Dev said, his head hanging down. I was hoping that he finally understood how much he had hurt me, how scared I was.

"And that gave you the right to beat her? To scare her so much that her friend have had to take turns staying with her in her own home?" Derek bellowed, his face flushed with anger and passion.

Eileen was beside me and I motioned for her to stay quiet. We stood watching. Dev looked like he was ready to blow, or implode, and the camera was still running. I had seen that look before… right before…my mind flashed back to the night he beat me.

"So what? She deserves all she gets. Had she quit at the start when Ivy was making her life misery, this would never have happened. YOU wouldn't have happened!" Dev yelled throwing a right hook at Derek's face. Derek pushed him back and Dev tried again. Derek ducked and Dev hit his hand on one of the seats, Eileen and I heard a crack. It was enough to give Derek time to get behind Dev and march him towards the nearest exit. As Derek threw him out the door I heard him yell, "If you come near her again, I'll kill you. She's mine now." I had never wanted to be someone's property, but having Derek say I was his gave me a sense of security that I hadn't felt in a long time.

I switched the camera off and Eileen's voice startled me out of my thoughts, "Oh Karen, I knew you had trouble, but not like this, I really wish you would have told me. I thought Derek was up to his tricks. We all know his track record too well. I can see why he was so protective, but why not tell me, or Tom or Julia?" She said he voice so soft and kind I was starting to wonder why I hadn't told her, and then I remembered the conversation that she had had with Derek about how I wasn't able to do Marilyn.

"I knew you wanted Ivy and I knew I had to show you Derek's faith in me wasn't misplaced. So I kept going, even when Dev was terrifying me or breaking into Derek's apartment, through the pain and the fear, I had to prove to you that I could do this. I couldn't just let my dream slip away so quickly. I was sure you would replace me if I had shown weakness. I couldn't have that. This is my LIFE now Eileen. I needed it." I said with a tear running down my cheek.

"Oh Karen, we would have understood, yes maybe we would have used Ivy, but now I see what Derek sees. You want to see the best in everyone, so we see you as sweet, but you have the heart of a lioness. I am sorry we doubted you for so long."

Our conversation was interrupted by "Ladies?" Derek was there, watching us. I had no idea how long he'd been there. I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes and mouthed "Thank you" to Derek, who had once again rescued me from Dev and I went backstage and climbed to the flies. I just wanted to be alone. I needed to look down on the stage, my stage. I was going to be a star. No, I was a star. I saw Eileen and Derek in deep conversation. Derek looked up and we made eye contact. He gave me his adorable half smile and I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. I felt so alive. I thought for the first time in weeks I wouldn't need Bobby or Jessica or Derek tonight. I just wanted to do the next show and BE Marilyn.

Tomorrow I would thank Derek, but today I was just happy, for the first time in a long time. My watch said 6pm, an hour and a half to curtain. I'd start getting ready in thirty minutes, but for now, watching the crew was the most wonderful thing in the world.


End file.
